


Reincarnation of a Changing Spirit

by Runawynd



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of the men lived different former lives, and now, they were thrown into something completely different. Hervey lived as a former mercenary pirate of Razril, whereas Sigurd had become accustomed to living a life of aristocracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation of a Changing Spirit

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Maintaining Distance**

* * *

"That was a worthless hit! Try again!" Dario, the pirate, yelled at his opponent. The opponent - a trainee, in fact - was trying as hard as he was able, but perhaps Hervey was trying a little too hard.

Hervey's body shook, as he again tried to swipe at Dario, but in a slowed motion, he failed once more. Quickly parrying then countering Hervey's attack, Dario moved behind him and struck his wooden sword across Hervey's back.

"Argh!" The boy yelled in distress, when the sword struck his sore back. Frustrated, he quickly dropped to the ground to catch his breath.

"What, that's it?" Dario shouted in disgust. With his sword, he poked Hervey's wild, red hair playfully.

On the ground, Hervey attempted to shove the stick away from him. "Hey, hey! Knock it off! I'm TRYING, okay?"

"Well, you're trying too damn hard. But now it's break time!" Dario added in announcement, as he gathered his things to leave.

Swiftly getting to his feet, Hervey interrupted, "No! I wanna try again!"

Annoyed, the bigger pirate sighed, "It's been, what, a week since you've joined? The Pirate's Nest here is going to be working your ass off, so enjoy the off-times you get, all right?"

"I think I'm doing EXCEPTIONALLY well as a beginner." Hervey puffed his ego. "I already have the posture down, some of the moves I mastered already 'n everything."

"Yeah, well, Sigurd's doing pretty darn well, too, y'know."

_Sigurd? Oh, that's right. That snake, Sigurd. That pretty boy, Sigurd. That enemy of mine, Sigurd._

_That Sigurd that just happened to be picked up by these pirates, too; just like me._

_That Sigurd._

"Uh-huh." Dario continued, collecting all the wooden swords together for Hervey to stuff into their bags. "He's the first guy I've ever had to train with knives, but he's doin' good. Lot of skill, probably from previous training with his Middleport gig. But YOU, on the other hand-"

"Aw, shut up! I'll get there!" _Besides, I've never had training before. I've always been self-taught with everything. I've always just been a lowly mercenary pirate. But I'll never doubt my swordplay abilities! I know I'm hot-stuff!_

If Hervey could catch a thought of realization, he would wonder why his mind would change the subject so quickly.

... _Stupid Sigurd. He's just so... annoying._

* * *

After a hard day of training, the new-found pirate, Sigurd, decided to take his free time by soaking in the nearby hot springs. Outside, underneath the stars and near-enough to the Pirate Nest, the exhausted man stripped and dunked his battered body beneath the warm water.

It had been a complete switch. From living a life of luxury in Middleport, where he had a comfy home, he now owned a small cot in the Pirate's Nest. It was new and exciting, and quite honestly, it was a relief to the man.

 _At least I know I'll never be used the way I was back then... At my old job in Middleport._ He thought, woefully.

Sigurd allowed himself to be completely relaxed by the water's warmth, drenching his face with a towel he brought along. The perspiration that had lasted the entire day just washed away, leaving him feeling new and cleansed.

Training was difficult, but to Sigurd, nothing was too challenging.

As he sat in comfort, his mind wandered. Quite recently, he would think of his new "ally", Hervey. Though he wondered even how they could be considered so. At least, Sigurd would always think of him as an enemy. _We may have to work together, but I swear we'll be nothing more._ He vowed, inwardly.

Outwardly, he would remain calm and cool during everything, as was his personality. _I guess Hervey's just the opposite of me; firey, persistent, head-strong, idiotic..._

Sigurd threw his head back, now face-to-face with the glowing stars above. _Ah, just thinking about him makes my head spin. ...Perhaps I'm spending too much time here at this hot spring. It's getting a little late, anyway._

Drying his body with a towel, Sigurd mechanically dressed himself, before quietly setting off to the Nest of Pirates - his home.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Try a Little Something New**

* * *

"Heh heh, Sigurd! I hear you've never had any alcohol in that pretty body of yours since you've stayed here! We gotta change that before tonight! Whaddya say?" One of the nearby pirates taunted Sigurd, who was quietly sitting at his table, eating a well-deserved dinner.

"No, thanks." Sigurd coldly turned him down. "I need my wits about me for training tomorrow morning."

"C'mon! I'll bet you can't even handle a shot of our special stuff! You gonna be drinking water for the rest of your life?" Another pirate joined in the banter, and then added, "Live a little!"

It seemed to Hervey that the nonchalant Sigurd knew better than to argue with drunken pirates. Hervey watched with a raised eyebrow, as Sigurd merely remained seated until he was finished his meal.

_Looks like Sigurd's not doing so hot. He's workin' hard and stuff these past two months, but... Wait, has it really been two months?_

Both boys - Hervey and Sigurd - sat well-away from each other, yet by doing so, they both were isolated from their fellow pirates, as well. And it also seemed that both of them had a bit of trouble adjusting to their new lives.

Before the previous events of their battle with Steele, Hervey, a former mercenary pirate of Razril, had lived practically on the streets for most of his life. He now had a room of his own, which he - to both of their displeasures - had to share with Sigurd.

On the other hand, Sigurd had become accustomed to living a life of aristocracy, considering his cozy job in Middleport. However, back then, he lived by an oath of blind obedience, and his master took that to his advantage, by ordering him to attack the hero's party.

Both of the men lived different former lives, and now, they were thrown into something completely different. In a sense, though they were different people, they were the same.

_I don't know his story, but I have a feeling that he's a lonely kinda guy. Like me...?_

For a minute, it almost made Hervey think about why they were still enemies. Then something clicked for the stubborn boy. _Maybe things should change._

_Maybe... I should change._

* * *

Again returning to his favored hot spring, Sigurd collected his thoughts. On the rocky sidings of spring, he sat motionless for a moment.

He could recall voices in his head from the former day... At training, Dario was asking, "Hey, Sigurd? Don't mind me or nothin', but are you feelin' okay? You seem out of it."

 _Don't worry about me, Dario._ Sigurd recited in his mind. _I'm doing fine, just tired._

_I don't want anyone worrying about me._

First removing his shoes then socks, Sigurd neatly set them aside, atop his towel. Carefully dipping them into the water, he sighed lightly upon feeling such warmth return to his body.

It was then that he recalled the other pirates. To him, it seemed like it was only playful, drunken banter. But nonetheless, Sigurd maintained an unshakable pride, which was - in fact - a defense that he put up. And he was well-aware of that.

His mind went back to Hervey, as it often did. But before he had time to analyze the boy, the said pirate was seen walking along the seaside, edging closer to Sigurd's hot spring.

 _Why is he out here? He's not coming to the spring, is he?_ He thought anxiously.

Sure enough, Hervey entered the scene. He looked with wide eyes at Sigurd, who was just readying himself to put his shoes back on.

"Whoa! I didn't know you'd be here, too!" Hervey exclaimed in genuine surprise. "That's crazy, man!"

"Yes, well..." Sigurd stammered, collecting his towels. "I've been here a lot, and I've never seen you around here, either. What brings you here, Hervey the Furious?"

"Eh, I thought I'd give it a shot. I just heard that we have a hot spring from Dario, then I was all like, 'Dude, I gotta get over there!' Turns out you're here, too. Interesting." Nonchalantly, Hervey began removing his battle shirt.

But as the boy threw his tank top over his head, Sigurd turned his head, an interesting pink hue glowing across his features.

"Aw, izzat a blush, I see? Fallin' for me, are ya?" Hervey teased, as if teasing a good friend of his.

Immediately, Sigurd was thrown off-guard by Hervey's familiar personality. "Why do you have this sudden urge to get to know me?" He countered.

"Because... Hell, I dunno." Hervey stopped to think, but as a solution never came, he commenced his stripping. His pants dropped down his knees, and it was then that the boy remembered he had yet to remove his shoes.

In a messy heap, Hervey tossed his clothing aside, then hopped in the hot spring. However, because he had not yet adjusted correctly to the water, he had to leap out, and then attempt to get in again. To Sigurd, his stupidity looked actually quite amusing.

For some reason, Sigurd decided to stay. The charcoal-haired man, too, removed his clothing and entered the springs, sitting farthest from Hervey as physically possible.

He noticed that, as he was undressing, Hervey childishly kept his hands over his eyes. He grinned underneath his fingers and chuckled, "Ooo, 'Pretty Boy Sigurd's' stripping! I feel so honored to be graced with your presence-"

The annoyed Sigurd quickly interrupted all oncoming idiocy. "Shut up, Hervey."

"What? I'm just tryin' to be friendly!" Hervey shouted in defense, focusing his eyes back to Sigurd's.

"Which brings me back to my first question." Sigurd stretched his back out, sitting casually against the rocks. _Regardless of the company, I'm just going to enjoy myself here._

"It just feels... RIGHT, I s'pose."

Unintentionally, his voice raised in utter confusion. "FEELS right...?"

"Back in Middleport, they probably trained you pretty different. Compared to piracy, I mean. Which makes me think... I'm willing to bet you're a good guy. Even though you did some bad stuff, that's all over with. Your new life begins now, right? "

Sigurd nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose so..."

"So, you've been through a lot. Whatever, that's life. 'Sides, you're not the only one, y'know. But I guess that got me ta thinkin' that being loyal isn't part of your job, it's more-or-less a personality train of yours, huh? Devotion and stuff. That's pretty cool."

_He's not making any sense..._

"When I was alone, I had nothing. I took care of myself, minded my own business. Because I was alone, I was loyal only to myself."

"You... must've been pretty lonely." _Man, that sounded dumb._

Hervey's confidence, as always, remained peaked. He lightly splashed Sigurd with some of the spring water. "Well, yeah! It wasn't fun, man!"

In spite of himself, Sigurd suddenly lightly chuckled. "Us being together 'feels right', huh? That's some deep stuff for a thick-headed moron like Hervey the Furious!"

"Bite me." Hervey smirked competitively. "But wow, Sigurd laughing? I thought he was a robot, void of all emotion." He dramatically added.

"I guess I'm more human than that."

"Damn straight. Let's keep it that way."

 _This is... confusing._ Sigurd concluded at last. Climbing out of his hot spring, he decided to return to the Pirate's Nest, where he would ready himself for tomorrow's challenge.

There was a training day that day, where all the pirates would compete and go against each other in combat -to further test their skills.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a sec!" Hervey interrupted, as Sigurd threw a towel over his heated, wet body. "I was thinkin' that us newbies should stick together!"

_That grin... He's always so enthusiastic and happy. But I thought we were enemies... Why is he acting this way?_

"...I'll think about it."

_But more importantly, why am I acting this way?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Thoughtful Confusion**

* * *

_I hate him! I hate him!_ The pirate Sigurd stormed back inside the Pirate's Nest to retreat to the privacy of his bedroom. Forcing the door shut behind him, the distressed man inadvertently hoped that by closing the door, it could block any and all interruptions; after all, he had thoughts to attend to.

Looking down, he could see that his hands had formed fists. Unhappy with his angry state, he attempted to calm himself by taking deep breaths. _As long as I don't think about him..._ He thought, desperately.

With his thick sleeve, Sigurd wiped the sweat off his forehead. He leaned into the bedroom wall with his arced back. As enemies, Hervey had always left him exhausted, and perhaps upset, but this time...

His back slid slowly down the wall, forming a lazy sitting position. Inside his shared room, there were no windows to bring light into the room, and because the hasty man forgot to turn on the light, he sat in darkness.

The words of the smaller boy still remained in his spinning head. _'I think us newbies should stick together!'_

 _That stupid Hervey! Why is he acting all friendly, all of a sudden?_ _I thought we were enemies! How can he just disregard everything up 'til now?_ Foolishly, Sigurd let himself succumb to the anger.

_Maybe he's trying to trick me into something. There's no way he's just turning over a new leaf, just like that! Impossible!_

Without realizing it, he grew skeptical, angry, and untrusting. He had no one to believe in but himself, but also giving credit to the people who took him in - Dario, Kika, and even Nalleo.

 _I will not open up to anyone._ In all his anger, he vowed. _Especially not to that moron. Opening up to people is what destroys you. In the end, people only use you. Just look what happened to me..._

Then deciding to calm his nerves and return to bed, Sigurd concluded, _Better get to bed before Hervey gets here._ The pirate slipped on his pajamas, climbed into bed, and shifted around for a comfortable position before stilling himself.

With closed eyes, Sigurd could recall that stupid grin, plastered to Hervey's face while he talked. How he spoke to Sigurd, as if they were the best of friends.

_Argh, why is he being so honest and forgiving? I don't deserve this..._

_I hate this. I hate him. I hate how he makes me feel._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Establishing Devotion**

* * *

"Hervey! You're going up against Sigurd next, all right?" Dario instructed.

"Against Sigurd? Aw, c'mon!" Childishly, Hervey whined. "We're always paired up together 'n stuff!"

Thus the battle began. Hervey stood on opposite ends of the training room with Sigurd. Ever-observant, Hervey couldn't help but notice a stray flicker of distance between the two.

"Yo, Sigurd! You feelin' all right there? You look a little spacey!" Hervey shouted towards his opponent, who merely threw his head to the side, his emerald eyes shone that he was unimpressed.

"Righty, guys, you ready?" The larger pirate Dario began, using his arms expressively. "Go!"

Within an instant, Hervey readied himself for a dagger, which he anticipated would be Sigurd's first move. However, Sigurd only paused.

Given the opportune moment, Hervey bolted across the room and gave a quick battle cry, as he slashed with his sword.

Sigurd, moving with grace, parried the attack, but as he stepped to the side, his dagger-counter attack missed the open target.

_He's definitely not giving it all he's got. Wonder why he's being such a spazoid...?_

Somewhat frustrated, Hervey let out a breath between his teeth and went back again, this time testing out one of Dario's new attacks.

Coming back again and again with swipes of his blade, Hervey attempted to back Sigurd in a corner. Taking a turn for the worse, Sigurd dodged to the side and shot a dagger aimed at Hervey.

With such speed and strength, the blow might have been fatal.

Without even stopping to realize what had happened, Hervey focused his attention to the pain that was instantly shot to his arm. _Wha-? What's wrong with my...?_

Blood. The dark red blood seeped down shoulder, quickly staining his clothes.

Feeling betrayed, Hervey focused his eyes towards Sigurd. At once, he could sense fear coming from the other.

The ashamed Sigurd dropped his second dagger to the ground, and he backed away, his wide eyes fixed on the bloody wound he had just inflicted.

Suddenly, the world began to fade. Dark and light spots hazed Hervey's vision, and he became aware that he was about to pass out.

A sudden rush of pain moved towards his legs, as his body dropped to its knees, then collapse on the ground.

He could hear Dario, yelling across the room for a medic. He could see Sigurd, standing helpless and afraid before him. He could smell the blood from his shoulder, and feel his arm becoming numb with pain.

But what surprised him the most was that he could also hear Sigurd - over all the commotion and noise - whispering repeatedly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_If only I'd been concentrating! If I wasn't so distracted, I would've never hit him like I did!_

_But... why do I feel so bad? I've never felt such empathy for another person. This is..._

_I feel horrible. I'm sorry, Hervey. I'm so sorry._

The worried and anxious Sigurd had waited for everyone to leave the hospice, before he would visit his "friend."

Carefully and quietly, he opened the door and peaked around to make sure of no other presence. Upon finding Hervey lying alone, he crept in, and slowly closed the door behind him.

His eyes stopped upon the image of a sleeping Hervey, lying motionlessly on the bed. Upon seeing his arm wrapped in thick bandages, Sigurd felt himself unintentionally gulp.

_What can I do for him to atone for my actions?_

Helplessly, Sigurd watched his hand move towards Hervey's face, then brush a lock of red hair from his peaceful face.

As if tracing along Hervey's body with his eyes, Sigurd noticed things about Hervey, before which, he never wanted to take note of. His soft, childish-looking skin, his wild hair, the perfectly-shaped scar formed on his face...

_He's actually quite beautiful. And he calls ME pretty boy..._

"I wish you were awake." His voice reduced to a wishful whisper, Sigurd sighed. "Well, kind of. I came here to say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

Speaking with a sleeping Hervey was an interesting experience. Had he been awake, he was sure to receive a response from the talkative boy. For a moment, Sigurd genuinely missed that.

His eyes turned towards a new spot of interest on Hervey's body; his neck. Usually, that neck of his was covered with his beloved handkerchief, but because they had to remove it to take a look at his wounds...

 _I... I can see his arteries throbbing in his neck. I want... to touch it._ Over the beating artery, Sigurd lightly pressed into the flesh, stopping to feel the pulse.

"Life. HIS life. It feels... valuable to me." Softly, he spoke his heartfelt thoughts aloud. "I want to protect it. But I've failed already. Already, I've hurt him..."

Moaning softly, Hervey stirred in his sleep, somewhat startling Sigurd.

 _Ah, if he saw me right now, he'd-!_ But despite these anxious feelings, he merely removed his hand and sat at the bedside, waiting until Hervey awoke seconds later.

Sluggishly, the redhead's eyes opened. "Mornin', Sigurd." Hervey mumbled, still maintaining that stupid, usual grin.

"Hervey..." Sigurd started, his eyebrows furrowing in guilt. "Hervey, I'm sorry."

"Ha ha. I know you are." Hervey replied, his confidence never dwindling.

At that moment, Sigurd supposed he looked pathetic. Never in his life, had he imagined that he would feel so... attached to that boy. So guilty over hurting him. So devoted to his protection.

"But really, it's fine." Hervey continued, sensing that his comrade was at a loss for words. Naturally, Hervey would fill that speechless gap. "It'll be fine in no time. 'Sides, I'm not blaming you."

"But why - Why would you not blame me? I was the one who... I mean, I did something unfor-."

At that moment in fated time, there was a knock on the doorway - which had been opened without neither Sigurd nor Hervey noticing - and there stood Lady Kika, the captain.

She leaned lazily on the doorframe, then spoke, "Is now an okay time?"

"O-Of course, m'lady." The emotional Sigurd stammered, his train of thought instantly derailing, as another person entered the room.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you, Sigurd. If you have a minute." The woman motioned for Sigurd to follow her, to which he got up to his feet, and followed suit.

_Don't take him away from me._

Immediately, Hervey defended his comrade, "Wait a sec! It's not his fault! If it's about me, then I wanna-"

_Please don't._

"Hervey, it's more or less a matter between Sigurd and his own motives right now. Let's watch and see what happens, all right?"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 Longing, Yearning, Dreaming**

* * *

Hervey lay in his bed; alone once more. However, being used to such solitude, the boy hardly minded. But to his own surprise, he missed the company of the pirate Sigurd.

Thinking back, he wasn't quite sure when such a change came upon him. He didn't even know what put those words in his mouth, "It feels right." The words he spoke - however thoughtless - had always been out of honesty, and those words he shared with Sigurd had honestly come from his own heart and feelings. For that, he felt no regret.

He frowned, as he dreamily closed his eyes. _Poor Sigurd's probably still flipping out. I'll be fine, but I'm sure this hurts him a lot more than my arm hurts. Or something._ _I mean, yeah, it hurt a lot. It still kinda hurts, and I can't really feel it all that well._

_Let's see if I can move it yet. ...Nope. Ouch, I won't try that again._

_But Sigurd's a sentimental sorta guy. I think I freaked him out by bein' all friendly n' such. ...Which is kinda funny, now that I think about it._

The uncomfortable redhead sighed in defeat. His still position tired him, and he wished to get up and eavesdrop on Kika and Sigurd.

As he recalled, he worried. _I hope Sigurd doesn't get in trouble._ _After all, it was interesting having him say interesting things about me. Like about how my life was important to him. How he wants to protect me..._ _Heh, like I need HIS protection._

_But I think... if there's anything I want from him, it'd be his devotion. As a friend. Or something._ _He's always seems so distant, and I know he's tryin' to shut himself off from other people._ _His job probably trained him to be all analytical 'n stuff; like a robot. So when I came along... I must've weirded him out._

_I really want to make him change, too. I want him to feel. And I want him to act on those trusting, honest, and maybe unreliable feelings. Like he just did..._

With his one free arm, Hervey smiled softly, as he reached out to touch his forehead - where Sigurd's gentle hand once brushed the hair from his face.

_Sigurd, I want to help you. Be a part of your life. So that I have someone to share everything with. So that friendship isn't all just a myth to me anymore._

_I want you to feel what I feel._

* * *

"Do you want to leave?"

Sigurd respectfully sat upright in Kika's own private room. They sat on opposite ends of the short, wooden table, where Kika had her one elbow firmly planted; her chin rest against the palm of her hand.

 _He's shaking._ Kika observed with care. _I can tell right off the bat that he's insecure, unsure, and definitely afraid. Afraid of what, I wonder?_

Underneath the table, Sigurd nervously knitted his fingers together.

"If you feel your job here is done, then take off." Kika clarified. "We don't need your baggage, Sigurd, and I'm sure you want nothing to do with us."

_Well, that may not be entirely true, but..._

The lady continued, "It's no skin off my nose, but I wanted to be fair and not kick you out. It's your decision, and you have until tomorrow to decide."

_He flinched. Yes, Sigurd, I know tomorrow is soon. Perhaps too soon._

"If I wake up tomorrow and see you, I'll just assume you've decided on staying. But if that little boat out there at the dock is missing - as are you - well, then."

Lady Kika sat back in her seat, sighing lightly to herself. "But before you go, let me be frank with you; it was interesting watching you and Hervey together."

Sigurd's eyes shone. It was as if she could see his pulse excitedly accelerate at the mention of the boy. _Yes, you both were proving to be growing into something. Something... big. I could see it coming._

The conversation had ceased. With a wave of Kika's hand, Sigurd, not knowing what to say - or perhaps, unsure of what to say - stood and left the room.

* * *

Feeling it only fair, Kika approached Hervey afterwards to tell him the news: what happened during her and Sigurd's conversation, and more importantly, what choice was brought before him.

Hervey at once asked if Sigurd had given her an answer, to which she could only shrug.

Without a second thought, the redhead sprung from his bed, carefully taking hold of his battered arm. "He can't just leave! Why would you even ask him somethin' like that? You know he's just gunna take off!"

"If he means that much to you, why don't you stop him?" Lady Kika suggested in a question.

Hesitation never was fully acquainted with Hervey, and so doing as he pleased, he immediately sped from the room.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 Mutual Understanding**

* * *

Darkness. The ocean. Standing in solitude.

Worry was the dominant emotion of the pirate Sigurd, before he slowly climbed in the one-man rowboat.

He had nothing to bring with him but clothes and some food rations, which he just rightfully stole from the kitchens.

 _The only thing left is to shove off._ For a moment, Sigurd hesitated. As always, his mind had narrowly restricted attention, and Hervey was his topic of choice.

 _I... have to leave him. But..._ Without further, doubtful thinking, Sigurd sharply shook his head, took a breath, and used his hands to push the boat from shore.

He managed to row a mere few feet from the sandy beach, then firmly decided that he had no option to change his mind.

As a voice reached Sigurd's ears, he perked his head around to see what could have caused such an illusion.

... _Hervey?_

Sure enough, Hervey bolted across the sand, yelling at the top of his lungs for Sigurd to stop. "Get back over here, dumbass! Where do ya think you're going?"

Blinking in surprise, the charcoal-haired man set his oars in the boat, and stood to his feet. _What in the world-?_

He had expected to see Hervey stop before reaching the water's edge, but the redhead did no such thing. In a rush of splashing water, Hervey ran forward, nearly tripping over his own feet.

 _The moron's going to drown himself..._ Without reconsidering, Sigurd began hastily rowing his boat towards the careless person.

As Hervey at last reached the boat, he grasped onto the sides, nearly capsizing the small boat. But it seemed that was his initial objective, and with another rough dunk by the boy, they were both knocked into the water - soaked.

Luckily, the boat had not gone more than a few feet, and it only took a matter of seconds before the two men steadied themselves to standing position.

"H-Hervey! What in-" Sigurd coughed and gagged, trying to talk.

Surprisingly, Hervey said nothing. And yet more surprisingly - perhaps to the taller man - he abruptly wrapped his arms around the dripping, wet Sigurd.

Not knowing how to respond, the other man stood and tried to get a look at Hervey's face. _Perhaps this is a joke...?_ Nonetheless, he spoke carefully and softly, "Hervey?"

The strong grip on his torso only tightened. "Don't throw my everything away!" He began pounding a weak fist into Sigurd's shoulder, as he pleadingly spat, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're all I got. Don't leave me, you damned bastard."

In a tender moment, Sigurd carefully put a hand around Hervey's shoulders, and pressed him closer. "...Then come with me." He childishly suggested, sincerely wishing for his company.

"Nah, I couldn't do that. Not like YOU'RE doin' now." As Hervey pulled himself away from his ally, he rubbed his eyes, which stung from the salt. "I'm here to repay Kika. She saved me, and I ain't got nowhere else to go. I'm stayin'."

Pausing thoughtfully, Sigurd took one more look in Hervey's fiery, determined eyes. Dramatically, he sighed and succumbed to his friend, "All right, my dear Hervey. You win."

Hervey laughed out loud, then matched the drama and matched the enthusiasm of the other. "That's right! How could you ever leave me behind, you worthless, selfish jerk?"

_Light. Hervey. Here with me._

_All this time, I suppose I've been trying to realize the truth. I've been so confused, and really, it was probably my own fault; too close-minded - no, too AFRAID to open up._

_But I've found that Hervey is my truth. So I guess I'd better stick with him if I want to stay alive._

_Or sane, for that matter._

* * *

"It's not that I can't hold my liquor; it's just that... I need an occasion to drink." Sigurd reasoned with his persistent friend, who was popping open a celebratory bottle of wine.

"That's weird. To me, EVERY DAY is an occasion." Void of hesitation, Hervey poured not one glass, but two glasses of liquor. Then he served the drink before his friend, as he added with a snicker. "But, hey, even I know better than to drink everyday."

Sigurd gazed into the dark abyss of the expensive drink. In the quiet room, he paused thoughtfully, before gratefully accepting the gift from his newfound ally.

Waiting until the other took a sip, Hervey then posed a question towards Sigurd. While holding his cup higher, proposing a toast, he smirked, "Whaddya think? Does tonight mark somethin' special?"

**Author's Note:**

> Realizatiooooon!  
> *coughs*  
> Sorry, that was odd.
> 
> Anyways, Sigs, that took you long enough, huh? I love your guts and all, but Hervsta really did a good job of bringing you to the truth.


End file.
